En el 12
by HoennMalfoy
Summary: Cinco días en Grimmauld Place que podrían ser eternos. O no. ¿Quién sabe? Este short-fic participa del Reto "Celebrando el primer año" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".
1. Prologo

_Disclaimer: _

_Jota Ká Rouling no sabe que tomé prestado a sus personajes para jugar a la casita con ellos, ¡Es un secreto!_

_Este short-fic participa del Reto "Celebrando el primer año" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

_Lista: Parejas; Categoría: Pareja extraña_

_.:::::::::::::._

**Prólogo: El día uno.**

No conocía su nombre ni le interesaba.

Su noche había sido buena, pero era solo eso: una noche. La chica castaña se removió en sueños y murmuró "Gabson". Bufó molesto. Gabson la amaba y ella se la pasaba de bar en bar. Era difícil confiar en alguien, y es por eso que no confiaba en nadie fuera de su familia.

Se desapareció del hotel después de tirar unos galeones en la mesita de luz.

_Ella_ estaba acostada en el sillón, un libro de quidditch descansando en su pecho. El cabello rubio de puntas rojas caía por un lado tapando su perfil dormido. Le gustaba que lo hubiera dejado así. _La combinación perfecta_, eso le había dicho aquella tarde después de la discusión que ella había tenido con sus padres. Resultaba infantil que a sus 17, Prefecta de séptimo año de Ravenclaw, peleara con sus padres porque no le permitían pintar su habitación de otro color. Sonrió con desgano mientras le quitaba "Howgarts: Una historia".

No es que se quejara por tenerla con ellos en Grimmauld Place, le encantaba tener a su primita con ellos. Aunque Dominique fuera una pequeña parte veela testaruda que todavía no había encontrado su pareja. No es que el estuviera entusiasmado porque lo encontrara, pero su tortuoso enamoramiento sería más llevadero si ella finalmente tuviera pareja. Maldijo por lo bajo. En toda la noche había logrado no pensar en eso y justo ahora le pasaba. Suspiró. La culpa la tenía el maldito verano con sus temperaturas altas que la pequeña renacuaja usaba de excusa para usar vestidos de un corte suculento y esos shorts que deberían ser ilegales.

¡Joder con Weasley!

¡Joder con sus sentimientos!

¡Joder con todos!

¡Era _su primita_!

Terminó por tirar el libro en la mesa ratona cercana al sofá. Con tanta mala suerte que tiró todo a su paso despertando a la chica dormida. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando los ojos azules de ella se encontraron con los ojos de él, seguramente de un color muy gris, como cuando estaba nervioso. Notó como se le formaba un flequillo y pudo distinguir el claro color naranja pálido: Tal y como lo sospechaba su nerviosismo no pasaba desapercibido. Ella le sonrió.

-Tardaste demasiado. Tío Harry y tía Ginny llamaron desde Francia para asegurarse de que todavía no nos habíamos arrancado los ojos. – soltó una risita disimulada y le acomodó el flequillo naranja. – Me recordaron que vuelven en cinco días exactamente. – notando que no le respondía frunció el ceño. – Iré a mi habitación, _cachorro_. – le susurró. En momentos como ese, su lado lobuno luchaba por salir. Un susurro bajo, unas r arrastradas y lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano. _Efecto veela_, pensó. Sintió unas manos empujarlo por los hombros y cayó sentado sobre la mesa ratona, cuando su mente logró enfocarse notó que Dominique subía las escaleras con parsimonia. Llevaba sólo una camiseta. Y estaba bastante seguro que era _su _camiseta.

¡Merlín lo salve de cometer alguna locura durante esos cinco días!

**.:::::::::::::.**

_Lo admito: estoy enamorada de Teddy, pero eso no me impide usarlo para jugar a la casita, ¿No? _

_Es mi primer Short-Fic, así que ¡Maldiciones imperdonables por favor al final! _

_Un abrazo._

_Los quiere, Hoenn Malfoy :3_


	2. Día uno

_Disclaimer:_

_Jota Ká Rouling no sabe que tomé prestado a sus personajes para jugar con ellos, ¡Es un secreto!_

_Este short-fic participa del Reto "Celebrando el primer año" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

_Lista: Parejas; Categoría: Pareja extraña_

_.:::::::::::::._

**Día uno: El día que recordó cómo se conocieron**

_El verano era una época que le entusiasmaba demasiado a Teddy. Podía jugar, sacarse los zapatos y la abuela le permitía jugar en la alfombra como a él le gustaba. Por eso cuando llegó su padrino se levantó rápido y atrapó sus piernas entusiasmado. Su tío rió divertido y luego se agachó para quedar a su altura. _

_-Vamos a conocer a tu nueva prima. Es una bebé. – el pequeño sonrió alegre. _

_-¿Cómo Vi? – el adulto sonrió asintiendo. Miró a su abuela ilusionado, ella también sonreía. _

_-Vayan antes de que duerma. – les apuró. Ambos se metieron en la chimenea y tras el "La Madriguera" que escuchó decir a su tío pudo notar la sala de su nana Molly. _

_Le gustaba pasar de la chimenea de su abuela Andrómeda a la chimenea de Los Guisly siempre se manchaba de un color gracioso. Tiró de su tío para que lo siguiera por la sala buscando a su nana. _

_-¿Harry? – una cabeza roja de cabellos desordenados se asomó por la puerta que daba al patio. _

_-¡Tio Bill! – el pequeño se soltó y corrió hacia su tío. _

_-Esta emocionado. – explicó simplemente el azabache. _

_-Entonces ven por aquí pequeño. – le extendió su mano y la tomó emocionado. Lo primero que vio al salir al patio fue a su tia Flu con un bultito rosado y amarillo. Sus ojos grises (como el polvo flu) y su cabello naranja (como su helado favorito) parecían centellear de emoción. Sin dudarlo se desprendió de Bill y se acercó. _

_-¡Teddy! – Le saludó la parte veela, acomodó la bebé en sus brazos inclinándola un poco para que el pequeño de 5 años alcanzara a ver. – Ella es Dominique. – los ojos del metamorfomago se tornaron azules. _

_-Domique. – repitió feliz sintiendo la fuerza que ejercía la pequeña en su mano. – Es linda. – afirmó mirando a la reciente mamá. _

_-Peggo no tan linda como tú caggiño. – le respondió antes de besar su cabello ahora rojizo, imitando el de su nueva prima. _

-Edward, levántate. Kreacher preparó el almuerzo favorito _del señorito. _– a ella le encantaba molestarlo. Pero esta vez él no estaba de humor. No cuando sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas y seguramente su cabello caramelo, gritándole a la chica que había estado pensando en cierta persona. _Su cachorrita_ le decía Dominique. Si supiera que era ella misma.

De repente sintió una presión en su mano. Miró el punto donde sus manos se encontraban: su manito pequeña enredada con su mano del doble de tamaño. Justo como hace diecisiete años. La apartó al instante. Quemaba.

"_La primera vez que tomé la mano de tu Tía Ginny sentí una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrerme" _

Era mucho más que eso. Era un _Incendio _en el lugar donde se habían tocado. La miró sabiendo que sus ojos volvían a tener su color almendrado y su cabello un azul eléctrico. Las señales inequívocas de que si la parte veela no se alejaba terminaría por probar aquellos labios y… Dominique ya lo había dejado solo.

¡Por favor Merlín! ¡Ayúdame a resistir más!

_.:::::::::::::._

_De verdad espero que les este gustando como va la cosa :D Los Reviews son bienvenidos siempre :3_

_Los crucio, por favor al final._

_Los quiere, HoennMalfoy_


	3. Día dos

_Disclaimer:_

_Jota Ká Rouling no sabe que tomé prestado a sus personajes para jugar con ellos, ¡Es un secreto!_

_Este short-fic participa del Reto "Celebrando el primer año" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

_Lista: Parejas; Categoría: Pareja extraña_

_.:::::::::::::._

**Día 2: El día que le presentaron a Suzanne Nott**

-Edward… - la ignoró. La ignoró completamente. Levantó su plato de la mesa sin decir una palabra. Se dirigió a la cocina y le agradeció a Kreacher por haber cocinado, dejó su plato en el lavadero y notó su reflejo en los grifos. Sus sentimientos estaban al descubierto: Ojos verde esmeralda, como su padrino, y cabello platinado, como su tío Draco. Se sentía ofendido y enojado. ¡Esta era SU casa, no la de ella!

-Dominique, está bien. No pasa nada. – la otra chica tenía una voz dulce, lo iba a admitir. Pero seguía enojado. – Será mejor que lo dejemos en paz, en algún momento se tranquilizará y podrás hablar con él. – Punto para _Comoquierasquetellames_. ¿Cómo es que ella no había acabado en Ravenclaw? No es que los Slytherin no fueran inteligentes, pero la veía más en su casa bronce-azul o en la amarillo-negro. Sus rasgos, incluidos los de su cara, no le parecían nada Slytherin. Su mejor amigo, Jan, él sí que parecía una serpiente: todo pomposidad, modales y refinación.

-¡Me va a escuchar! – Oh, oh. Kreacher se encogió de hombros y le indicó la puerta que daba al comedor. Suspiró. Vale, pero lo hacía porque _Comoquierasquetellames_ no tenía por qué soportar el malhumor de la renacuaja. Abrió la puerta haciendo trastabillar a su primita. Apeló a toda su alma Ravenclaw para realizar un acto inteligente con el que le dejara de molestar y conseguir algo de paz. Ignorándola completamente, de nuevo, se dirigió a la chica castaña de ojos almendrados. Ella le miraba impasible, seguramente analizando sus facciones.

-Disculpa mi comportamiento anterior. No estoy acostumbrado a que interrumpan mi almuerzo de manera tan brusca. – adelantó su mano esbozando una sonrisa. – Soy _Edward_ Lupin, pero prefiero Teddy. – la pequeña mano de ella alcanzó la de él. – Ravenclaw. – contestó a la pregunta que no fue formulada. – Mi casa fue, es y será Ravenclaw. – su cabello tomó un azul eléctrico y sus ojos el color bronce. – Metamorfomago también. – retiró su mano de la de ella y sonrió con suficiencia al notar el nuevo brillo en los ojos de la chica. – Me voy. – tomó una campera del perchero de la entrada y le dio una mirada significativa a su prima.

-_Pas besoin de quitter, il serait un plaisir de rester avec nous (1)._ – la dulce voz lo retuvo en su lugar, se dio vuelta y la miró divertido. Supuso que ella también sabía que Dominique no manejaba el francés. – _Il devrait y avoir de la patience, quelque chose têtue. Je suis Suzanne Nott, Slytherin. Elle me dit toujours de vous. (2) _– enarcó una ceja mirando a la chica mitad rubia, mitad pelirroja que los miraba claramente enojada por perderse la conversación. – No es nada importante Minnie, solo me estoy presentando. – la tranquilizó Suzanne. – Noté el acento francés camuflado. _Même si je ai remarqué le regard plein d'affection. Je peux vous aider, si vous voulez(3)._ – él soltó un suspiro camuflado en bostezo y sonrió.

\- _Suzanne, mon cher, vous et je vais être de grands amis._(4)

_.:::::::::::::._

_1: No es necesario que se vaya, sería un placer si se quedara con nosotras._

_2: Debe tenerle paciencia, es algo terca. Soy Suzanne Nott, Slytherin. Ella siempre habla de ti._

_3: También noté la mirada llena de cariño. Puedo ayudarte con eso, si quieres._

_4: Suzanne, querida, tu y yo seremos grandes amigos._


	4. Dia tres

_Disclaimer:_

_Jota Ká Rouling no sabe que tomé prestado a sus personajes para jugar a la casita con ellos, ¡Es un secreto!_

_Este short-fic participa del Reto "Celebrando el primer año" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

_Lista: Parejas; Categoría: Pareja extraña_

_.:::::::::::::._

**Día 3: El día que conoció a Frank Longbottom**

-Es suficiente con Suzanne. – reiteró. – Mira, sé que parece que no hago nada, pero tengo que completar estos informes, ¡El tío Harry me matará si no tengo estos permisos listos! Y el tío Draco dijo que no descuide mi trabajo, ya sabes que mi trabajo en la Oficina de ley Mágica Internacional no es nada fácil, menos cuando él es mi jefe. – volvió la vista hacía los papeles que estaba llenando y dejó despotricar a su prima.

-Prometo que seremos silenciosos. ¡Y que no romperemos nada! ¡Vamos Edward, tenemos 17 años! – terminó por redactar el permiso para unos aurores y suspiró. Suz le había dicho que tuviera paciencia pero esto le sobrepasaba. En momentos como este se preguntaba cómo diablos el Sombrero Seleccionador había metido a aquella chica en su amada casa Azul-bronce. La miró por un instante recorriendo sus mechas rubias con terminaciones rojizas, pasando por los suaves labios rosados y su nariz respingada. Unos rasguños adornaban sus pómulos, como protegiendo sus enormes ojos azules. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando reaccionar. _Efecto veela_ pensó tercamente. - ¡Por favor _cachorro_! – de nuevo el susurro y unas r arrastradas. ¿Era normal que cayera por ella tan fácil? Suspiró de nuevo. Lo iba a volver loco.

-De acuerdo, pero nadie más. – ella lanzó un gritito de emoción y él volvió a sus papeles. – Pero Suzanne deberá ayudarme con esto. – dijo interrumpiendo el baile de celebración que no había notado. La chica lo miraba extrañada, no era normal que él quisiera ayuda ¡Ni siquiera le pedía ayuda a ella! Gruñó molesta. _No son celos, para nada_ pensó saliendo del despacho. De todos modos Frank llegaría pronto y ella debía recibirlo.

-o-

\- _Elle est en colère, qu'avez-vous fait de lui? (1)_ – levantó la mirada de sus papeles recién terminados. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Como Suzanne hablaba francés supuso que Dommie y Longbottom llegaban pronto.

\- _Je lui ai simplement dit que vous aviez de l'aide. Est-ce mauvais? (2)_ – le respondió. Ella abrió sus pequeños ojos almendra y se tapó la boca.

\- _Ce n'est pas mauvais. Pas du tout._ (3) - la puerta se abrió dejando ver al hijo de su profesor favorito.

-Vaya, sí que eres igual a tu padre. – soltó divertido el metamorfomago acomodando sus cabellos azules. – Edward Lupin, pero prefiero Teddy. – el chico lo miraba asombrado. – Espero que cuides bien a mi primita Longbottom. – continuó. Ambos rubios colorearon sus mejillas con rosado.

-Teddy, es un placer. – soltó algo avergonzado. – Solo soy un amigo de Dominique, pero prometo cuidarla bien. – la cara de la chica en cuestión hacía competencia con el color de su cabello.

-Eso imaginé. – respondió alzando una ceja. – Si esta niña necesita un imperdonable no dudes en mandarme una lechuza, soy su tutor este año. – miró a su prima divertido, ella solo deseaba que la tragase la tierra. – Y si un chico se le acerca de manera inapropiada, ¡También avísame! – terminó sonriendo.

\- _Vengeance ne est pas nécessaire. (4) – _le regañó Suzanne.

_-_ _Mais il est doux. (5)_

_.:::::::::::::._

_1: Está enojada, ¿Qué le hiciste?_

_2: Sólo le dije que debías ayudarme, ¿es eso malo? _

_3: No es malo. En absoluto._

_4: La venganza no es necesaria._

_5: Pero es dulce._


	5. Día cuatro

_Disclaimer:_

_Jota Ká Rouling no sabe que tomé prestado a sus personajes para jugar a la casita con ellos, ¡Es un secreto!_

_Este short-fic participa del Reto "Celebrando el primer año" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

_Lista: Parejas; Categoría: Pareja extraña_

_.:::::::::::::._

**Día 4: El día que por fin estuvieron solos**

-¿Sigues enojada renacuaja? – el chico de cabello aguamarina y ojos cafés tuvo por toda respuesta un bufido. Sonrió divertido. Hacerla pasar vergüenza frente a sus dos amigos había sido divertido, casi terapéutico. Todo el estrés por fingir no estar enamorado de ella se había desaparecido. Pero ya había soportado todo un día sin que le hablara, no iba a irse a dormir sin obtener unas cuantas palabras. – De acuerdo no me hables. Supongo que lo merezco. _On doit payer pour ce qu'il fait, même si ça fait mal un peu (1)._ Tío Draco siempre lo dic…

-¡EL FRANCÉS DEBERÍA SER UNA LENGUA MUERTA! ¡NO LA SOPORTO! – explotó ella. - ¡YA ESTA BIEN QUE TE GUSTE MI MEJOR AMIGA COMO PARA QUE SIGAS HABLANDO EN FRANCÉS AÚN CUANDO ELLA NO ESTÁ! ¡SE SUPONE QUE TIENEN QUE COQUETEAR CUANDO YO NO ESTOY PRESENTE, NO EN FRENTE MÍO CON UNA LENGUA QUE NO ENTIENDO! ¡HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE! ¡ME VOY A MI HABITACIÓN! – dicho esto se levantó hecha una furia. O por lo menos lo intentó, porque Teddy, a pesar de tener sus sentidos adormilados por el _efecto veela _o lo que fuera, seguía siendo más rápido que ella. Así que la tomó de las muñecas y la empujó sobre él para que cayera a su lado en el sofá. Se vio reflejada en sus ojos ahora mercurio y se permitió hundirse en ellos aprovechando la poca distancia que los separaba. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta de que la falda del vestido que llevaba se había levantado gracias al zarandeo al que había sido sometida.

\- Je ne aime pas Suzanne. Eu não gosto de Suzanne. I don't like Suzanne. No me gusta Suzanne. – le susurró en un tono bajo y grave. Supo entonces que estaba luchando contra los genes lobunos. – No conozco más idiomas para decírtelo Dommie, pero si supiera lo haría. – ella trago saliva, las manos de su primo habían acomodado la falda, pero no había evitado el roce entre sus pieles. _Un incendio quemaría menos_ pensó atontada. Una parte veela siendo hechizada por un metamorfomago. Seguramente era una deshonra. – ¿Esa es la razón por la que no me has hablado en todo el día? – le preguntó acomodando un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja. _Si_, le quiso contestar, _porque a pesar de ser una estúpida parte veela la que se siente atraída por ti soy yo, maldita sea. ¡Pero no! ¡Ni en sueños el gran Teddy Lupin se fijaría en alguien tan común como ella!_

-¿Por qué te respondería Edward? – parpadeó repetidas veces intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. No se lo diría ni en un millón de años, ¡Como desearía que su parte veela se apoderara de ella en ese momento y conquistar a aquél chico!

-Porque me lo debes. – contestó simplemente. Por su lado el joven intentaba mantener a su lobo interno tranquilo. No sabía cuánto tiempo más le quedaba antes de dejar de resistir y lanzarse a por esos deliciosos labios.

Al final no importó.

Porque se besaron.

_.:::::::::::::._

_1: Uno tiene que pagar por lo que hace, aunque duela un poco._


	6. Día cinco

_Disclaimer:_

_Jota Ká Rouling no sabe que tomé prestado a sus personajes para jugar a la casita con ellos, ¡Es un secreto!_

_Este short-fic participa del Reto "Celebrando el primer año" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

_Lista: Parejas; Categoría: Pareja extraña_

_.:::::::::::::._

**Día 5: El día que fueron atrapados.**

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – preguntó por décimo quinta vez el chico de cabello rubio con puntas rojas de profundos ojos color bronce. La chica con el mismo cabello pero con ojos azules resopló. En lugar de responder se acomodó en el pecho de su pareja para seguir durmiendo. Había tenido una noche demasiado buena para que él la acabara con sus preguntas. – Renacuaja, no me ignores. – murmuró molesto. ¡Ella iba a poder dormir cuando el supiera lo que quería saber! Con el brazo con el que la estaba abrazando por la cintura comenzó a moverla para despertarla.

-Edward, duérmete de una maldita vez. – rezongó nuevamente. – Le harías un favor a mis cansadas piernas. – continuó enrollándose en él. El rió de manera grave apretándola más contra su pecho. Aprovechó su posición para acariciar cada centímetro de piel expuesta de ella. Escucharla ronronear suavemente fue su regalo y no se sorprendió cuando sintió pequeños mordiscos a lo largo de su mandíbula. En la noche de ayer había descubierto aquél gusto de la chica. – Desde hace dos meses. – contestó rindiéndose a las caricias del metamorfomago. – Frank tenía sus dudas, ya sabes, mis genes se exponen a los 16, y aun teniendo 17 no encontraba a mi pareja… Suzanne sostenía que todavía no lo había conocido y punto. El verano pasado no te había visto porque estabas en la dichosa Francia. En las vacaciones de Navidad estabas en Portugal. Viajas mucho. – le acusó golpeándole. – Más te vale que dejes de hacerlo. – el besó su cabeza para tranquilizarla. – Entonces, cuando fuiste a Howgarts a buscar al profesor Longbottom _te sentí. _Algo me tiraba hacia los invernaderos. Arrastré a Frank conmigo porque no entendía que sucedía. Entonces te vi, y me saludaste. Pero no te acercaste. Mi veela interior luchaba porque me acercara y te arrastrara hacia mi habitación. – sus mejillas se enrojecieron. – Pero Suzanne llegó entonces y junto a Frank me llevaron de nuevo al Gran Comedor. Tu turno. – Él sonrió y peinó los cabellos de su renacuaja.

-¡Tu parte veela y mi parte lobo se llevarían de maravillas! Lucho constantemente contra el impulso de raptarte en algún lugar para que seas mía y solo mía. Me preocupaba bastante y el trabajo me dio la excusa perfecta para alejarme de aquí, ¿Sabes? Viajé a Francia y me encontré con un hombre lobo que me explicó lo que sucedía. Al parecer un lobo solitario no puede ser solitario, necesita de alguien que lo ayude. Que le quiera sobre todo. Una vez que establecemos cierto lazo de confianza, nuestros genes se encargan de que no nos interese nada ni nadie más. – se encogió de hombros. – Viajé a Portugal evitándote. Y para aprender. Aprendí mucho sobre mí mismo. Aprendí también cuanto te necesitaba. Cuando tardabas mucho en responder mis cartas… Era insoporta…

-¡EDWARD REMUS LUPIN! – su padrino atravesó la puerta de su habitación y fijo la vista en su cama. El asustado parte lobo tapó a su novia.

-¡Merlín Santo! – exclamó Ginny empujándolo afuera.

_Nous avons été pris. (1)_

_.:::::::::::::._

_1: Nos atraparon._

* * *

_Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a T42000 por ser esa pequeña luz que no se apaga para este fic, ¡Muchisimas Gracias! _

_HoennMalfoy_


End file.
